I'm Kinky?
by addictedtokurtbastian
Summary: When Kurt finds out that his boyfriend runs a porn industry, he is surprised, if a little angry. But then Kurt finds out that he likes sex, and he likes it every way possible. Please Read and Review. For every Review Darren and Chris have hot, kinky sex.
1. Animal

_**I'm kinky?**_

_**This is a songfic- Animal by Neon Trees.**_

_**My speciality is Kurtbastian, but I thought I might try Klaine. I am a Klainer, but I ship Kurtbastian too.**_

_**Summary: When Kurt finds out that his boyfriend runs a porn industry, he is surprised, if a little angry. But then Kurt finds out that he likes sex, and he likes it every way possible.**_

Chapter 1: Animal

_Here we go again,_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends,_

_So take it easy on me, _

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

"Hey Blaine. I thought we might go to Breadstix tonight." Kurt smiled, resting on Blaine's locker.

"Uhm... Thanks, Kurt. I have plans for tonight. Maybe tomorrow." Blaine kissed his boyfriend and blushed, hurrying off.

"What the hell?" Kurt thought.

Kurt stood there for a while, dazed and uncomfortable. What the hell just happened? Is Blaine cheating?

He took out his phone, frowning.

**Kurt: What is going on?**

**Blaine: What? Xx**

**Kurt: Don't 'What' Me. What are you doing tonight?**

**Blaine: Why do you want to know, Kurt?**

**Kurt: You blew me off. Blaine, are you cheating on me?**

**Blaine: WHAT? Kurt, no way!**

**Kurt: Then what are you doing?**

**Blaine: Okay. Meet me at my house at 6. I love you xx**

**Kurt: Love you too, Blainers x**

Kurt smiled half-heartedly. He composed himself and ran home, gold scarf streaming behind him.

Kurt waited patiently on the end of his bed for two hours, anticipating the arrival of six O'clock. When it finally reached six, he flew to his car, forgetting to secure his seatbelt. When he got to Blaine's, he was waiting outside his door.

"Blaine" Kurt nodded.

"Kurt" Blaine pulled Kurt into a quick hug.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked. "What are we doing?"

"Okay, Kurt. I kind of... Okay... I run..."

"What?! Blaine, tell me"

"I run a successful porn business" Blaine blurted (_Hehe, Blurt)_

"What? Blaine. You see other guys naked? That's cheating! What the fuck?!"

"No, I do the casting and I just plan it. I promise Kurt. You're coming to work with me today, Kurt."

"Fine" Kurt said stubbornly.

Blaine opened the door for Kurt and accepted a mumbled 'thanks'.

_Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight._

When the couple arrived at the studio, Kurt was surprised at how spacious it was.

"Today we'll be interviewing a Jeff" Blaine explained, patting the seat next to him. Kurt sat down graciously.

"Jeff?" Blaine called out, and a blonde boy timidly entered the room.

"Jeff?! What the hell? I didn't... What? What?!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Blaine? Kurt? What the hell? I just need extra money! What the hell? Blaine, Kurt, you guys are so innocent!" Jeff yelled.

"I could say the same! Anyway, as you're here, you'd better audition." Blaine nodded for him to start.

Jeff looked unbelievably sexy when he was auditioning, Kurt almost got up and starting grinding on him.

"Whoa, Jeff!" Kurt blushed deeply.

Jeff also turned deep scarlet.

"Jeff, you're in" Blaine smiled.

Jeff grinned. " Thanks" He left the room.

"So what do you have planned?" Kurt asked.

"Well, it's a threesome." Blaine said.

"Who are the other guys?"

" Well... I was hoping.. You'd do it. With me"

"Oh. Blaine! Uhm... I don't know. I have a confession to make"

"Yeah, baby?"

"If I do it... I kind of have a kink. I like the movies where guy get... Dominated..." Kurt looked down.

"Oh?" Blaine smirked. "You want Jeff and I to dominate you?"

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight._

"Forget about it" Kurt whispered.

" That's super hot. Oh baby. Of course. I'm getting hard thinking about it. Uhm... Maybe we should practice the scene. I'll call Jeff... We can do it tonight" Blaine had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh, okay" Kurt smiled.

"Not if you don't want to!" Blaine said, concerned. Kurt was looking uncomfortable. "No, it's not that. I want to do it. Jeff is all kinds of delicious"

"What is it then? Tell me, Kurt"

"I'm... I have a boner" Kurt flushed with embarrassment.

"Why?" Blaine grinned.

"Uhm... The idea of a threesome... It...Uh..It turns me on. Okay?"

"It turns you on?! Kurt... I can't believe I'm saying this... You're kinky!"

"I AM NOT KINKY!" Kurt shouted, but inside his head, his brain was on overload, Kurt was kinky, and he knew it, no matter how much he denied it.

"Kurt, it's okay" Blaine smiled, resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"How would you know?" Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt. I have a boner right now. I just want to fill you up while Jeff mouth fucks you. Do you have any idea how kinky _I _am?" Blaine smiled, looking uneasy. He just told his boyfriend he wanted another man to put their cock in his boyfriend's mouth. He tried to think of ways that scene could be bad. Nil.

"Oh, Blaine. I want you so bad. I'm so hard for you right now" Kurt moaned.

"Not now, Kurt. Lets get Jeff" Blaine smiled sexily, kissing Kurt passionately and running his fingers through his hair.

"Blaine, I can't hold out that long" Kurt whined.

"You'd better. Or you'll regret it" Blaine growled.

"Fuck, you're so hot" Kurt panted. "Fine. Just hurry and get Jeff."

Blaine smirked and slowly pulled out his phone, deliberately scrolling through his contacts at a painfully slow pace.

"Blaine! Stop it!" Kurt yelped angrily.

Blaine laughed and tapped the picture of Jeff on his phone and called him. "Hey Jeff"

"_Hey Blaine" _Jeff answered.

"Guess what, you made it. Come to my place in 10 minutes. We're practising the threesome scene" Blaine said.

"_We?" _Jeff questioned.

"You, Kurt and I. We're in the cast. Are you uncomfortable with that?"

"_Not at all, I've been wanting to do your boyfriend since I saw him"_

"Hey! Kurt's mine. Don't get any ideas"

"_Oh, Blaine. Okay. I'll to the warbler secret knock on your door, so you know it's me. Is it okay if Nick watches?"_

"Uhm... Okay?"

"_Great! See you then!"_

"All sorted?" Kurt smiled.

"Yep. Lets get to my house. I love you" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him outside and into the suddenly cool winter air.

"Blaine Warbler. I love you too" Kurt ran alongside Blaine and got into the car.

_**Okay, first chapter done. Threesome in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what kinks you want Kurt and Blaine to share. THANKS!**_

_**Love you guys**_

_**xx**_


	2. Threesome

_**Hey! Thank you for all following my story! I've only got one review, so if you have any kinks that you'd like Blaine or Kurt to come out with, then let me have them! This is the threesome chapter. Okay, so I have a little crush on Jeff. NO JUDGING! Darren is my one and only. Last night I had a sex dream about Darren. Or was it Grant? I forget x**_

_**Sit down, relax. **_

_**X**_

Chapter 2: Threesome

When Kurt and Blaine finally entered Blaine's house, they fell on top of each other, kissing and moaning. The door bell rang and Blaine answered it, revealing two shivering boys, half naked in the night.

"Hi Blaine" Jeff smiled.

"Hey Blaine" Nick grinned, rubbing his arms. "Can we come in?"

Blaine opened the door wider, swinging an arm out, inviting the boys in.

"Where's Kurt?" Jeff asked.

"On the sofa" Blaine replied, nodding for them to enter the living room.

"Woah" Nick breathed.

"What? What is it?" Blaine mumbled, having not come into the room yet. He stuck his head around the door. "Woah"

Kurt was lying there, on the sofa. Naked. His pale skin glowing in the light.

"Kurt" Blaine growled.

"I'm waiting Blaine. Get the lube and condoms. Lets get started, Jeff. Nick, you can sit over there, by the TV" Kurt ordered.

Nick hurried over to the small blue chair by the TV and removed the only item of clothing he had on, his jeans.

Jeff pounced on Kurt, tearing off his own trousers and throwing them on the floor. He began kissing Kurt and licking his nipples.

Kurt moaned and knotted his fingers through Jeff's blonde hair, dragging his head up to meet his lips.

"Jeff, you're so good." Kurt said, kissing him wildly.

Jeff sucked on Kurt's neck.

Blaine walked into the room and was surprised, but not at all disgusted by the sight that met him. He should be livid at the thought of another guy kissing his boyfriend, but, truthfully, it turned him on.

Blaine joined the two, licking and sucking whatever flesh was available.

Nick started pumping his dick, his eyes staring, never blinking.

Blaine threw his clothes off, joining the two boys in their naked antics. Jeff tongued Blaine's bellybutton whilst rubbing Kurt's chest.

Blaine grinned and grabbed hold of Kurt's dick, who gasped in pleasure. Blaine peppered it with feather-light kisses, barely causing friction.

"Touch me" Kurt arched his back as he felt Jeff's oh-so-talented tongue prod at his ass. "Fuck, Jeff, yes! Blaine. Suck me off"

Jeff smiled and stuck his tongue into the depths of Kurt's hole whilst Blaine licked at Kurt's cock, teasing him. Kurt became a whimpering mess of senses, gasping and moaning at every touch and stroke.

"C'mon Jeff. Let's fuck him." Blaine ruffled Kurt's hair and kissed Jeff, their tongues fighting for dominance. "Mmm... Jeff, you taste like bubblegum"

Jeff giggled and gripped Kurt's shoulders gently, pushing him on all fours.

"Who's gonna take him?" Jeff asked Blaine who was grabbing a condom and toffee flavoured lube.

"I will. He's going to give you a blow-job. Don't hold out. You can cum down his throat." Blaine tossed Jeff the bottle of lube at Jeff after he had smothered half of the bottle all over his condom-covered dick.

Jeff poured the lube all over his dick then put some on his finger and rubbed his lips with it. He kissed Kurt, letting him taste the toffee on his lips.

Jeff shoved his cock in Kurt's mouth, silencing his moans.

When he heard Kurt's muffled shrieks, Blaine stuffed his dick in Kurt's ass slowly, until he was fully sheathed. He waited for permission to carry on by Kurt.

Kurt shouted something which sounded vaguely like 'move'.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He started thrusting quickly, in time with Jeff.

"Jeff, are you close?" Blaine mumbled.

"Yes, so close. So hot!" Jeff muttered.

"Kurt?" Blaine rubbed Kurt's back.

Kurt grunted and came all over the sofa, the sticky white liquid making the surface slippery. Blaine came with a shout. He collapsed on Kurt, still inside him. Jeff shot his down Kurt's throat. He choked slightly but still managed to swallow all of it.

"That... Was... Incredible" Blaine panted, slowly pulling out of Kurt and disposing of the condom.

"It was intense" Jeff agreed, sitting back.

"Mmm. Good job. I'm going to sleep now. I love you Blaine" Kurt sighed, resting his head on Jeff's lap.

Jeff stroked Kurt's hair. "How was that for you, Nick?"

Nick could only nod vigorously, his chest completely covered in cum.

"Wow. Um... Do you guys wanna stay here? My parents wont be back for another week." Blaine invited.

"Sure. Thanks Blaine. Shall we just sleep now? I mean, I'm pretty tired. That was one of the best orgasms I've ever had. And Nick has a giant cock." Jeff said.

Nick blushed.

"Sure. Goodnight!" Blaine turned the lights off and went to sleep, his head on Kurt's back.

Nick shuffled over to where Jeff was sitting and kissed him on the cheek before settling down next to him. "Thank you Jeff. I love you"

"I love you too, Nick" Jeff whispered, putting an arm around him. "Goodnight"

_**Thank you for reading. You can review and tell me kinks, I'd really like to get some ideas. Hope you like the chapter!**_

_**Love you guys always**_

_**xx**_


	3. Bite Me

_**Just want to thank all you guys for reading my story. Reached 912 views. Lets make that 1000! Love and cupcakes. Here's the biting kink, Thank you Infinity Squadron xx**_

Chapter 3: Bite me.

"Hey!" Kurt said breathlessly, running up to Blaine, who was carefully placing books in his locker.

"Hey!" Blaine replied, trying to force 'Quantum Physics' into the small space that he had left in his tiny cubbyhole.

"So, I was thinking. It's been ages since we had sex" Kurt explained.

"We had sex yesterday." Blaine said, finally shoving the book into his locker. He slammed the door shut and put an arm around Kurt.

"Blaine, we're teenage boys. Sex yesterday is like sex months ago for us" Kurt smiled patiently. "Anyway. Meet me at my house tonight. 10:00pm. Finn is staying at Puck's and my dad and Carole are staying with my grandparents."

"Okay" Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I've gotta get to calculus. See you tonight"

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug before kissing him, running his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip. "Tonight"

Kurt waited anxiously on the sofa, tapping his foot on the coffee table in front of him. Blaine was late. Not really late, only 20 minutes. A lone knock on the door. Kurt jumped up and looked through the keyhole. A very sorry-looking Blaine with a bunch of his roses in his hands was standing on the doorstep.

Kurt flung open the door. "You're late" He said softly.

Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyelashes fluttering. "I'm sorry baby. Cooper. He visited. He was there when I got home and wouldn't stop bugging me about you. I really am sorry, Kurt"

"I forgive you" Kurt said sweetly, accepting the roses and placing them on the stairs.

"So, why did you want me here tonight?" Blaine asked, stepping into the Hudson-Hummel household.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him upstairs to his room. "Well, I want you. Does there have to be any other reason?"

"Well, no." Blaine smiled.

"Also, we're doing it rough tonight" Kurt added, running into the bathroom before Blaine could object.

Blaine grinned to himself. He was jumping at the chance to finally ravage Kurt.

Kurt reappeared, naked. Blaine quickly disposed of his own clothes and pushed Kurt on the bed.

"Gonna do you so hard tonight baby. You wont be able to sit for weeks" Blaine licked Kurt's lips and straddled him, rubbing his crotch against Kurt's.

"Mm. Blaine. Bite me" Kurt groaned.

"W-What?" Blaine stuttered.

"You heard me" Kurt said.

"Okay" Blaine said and kissed all the way up Kurt's neck, nibbling on the skin. When he reached the bit where his shoulder meets his neck he bit down hard and sucked it, leaving a dark red mark.

Blaine's lips travelled all the way down Kurt's body, each kiss blossoming into a purple-red bruise.

"You're mine" Blaine growled.

Kurt moaned in response.

"Say it! Say you're mine!"

"I'm yours!" Kurt breathed.

"Good" Blaine got up and pressed Kurt's shoulders into the bed. "I'm going to fuck you so hard. I'm not going to wear a condom. Is that okay with you?"

Kurt gulped and nodded, wishing Blaine would just fuck him already.

Blaine entered Kurt slowly. When he was fully sheathed, he started thrusting, faster and faster, until his hips hurt and his hands ached.

"Blaine. I'm going to-" Kurt spurted hot white fluid over his stomach.

"Me too!" Blaine shouted, filling Kurt up with his cum. He pulled out and watched it drip out of Kurt's hole. He started licking it and biting at Kurt's ass.

"Wow. Blaine. You're amazing. Cuddle me. Lets go to sleep. I love you honey" Kurt smiled, curling up into the duvet.

"I love you too, Kurt" Blaine said, spooning Kurt's naked body and kissing his neck. "Forever"

_**I hope you liked the chapter! There's not really much more to say other than, REVIEW and whatnot. Tell me what kinks you'd like Klaine to share. Or maybe some other people :)**_

_**Love you**_

_**xx**_


	4. Be My Bitch

_**Hey, here's the bondage chapter! Yes! Reached 1000 views last night. Now on 1330 views or something. Please review!**_

_**Thank you to GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid for this kink**_

_**Love above all else (Grant Gustin's arm tattoo)**_

_**xx **_

Chapter 4: Be my bitch

Kurt limped into school the next morning, occasionally shooting evil glares at Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt. What's up?" Mercedes asked, noticing the pale boy was in pain.

"Yeah, Kurt." Rory said in his adorable Irish accent. (_Go UK!_)

"Oh, it's nothing. I uh..." Kurt struggled to come up with an excuse.

Thankfully, Blaine cut in. "I invited him to training with me tonight"

"You took Lady Hummel, _boxing?!_" Santana gasped.

"Yes. He has good arm strength" Blaine said.

"Oh, I bet he has" Santana murmured.

"Here, I have some painkillers in my purse" Brittany offered two small, white objects to Kurt.

"Britt, those are mints" Kurt said, sniffing the 'pills'.

"Oh. Then what did I give Lord Tubbington to keep his breath minty fresh?" Brittany frowned.

"Please" Santana continued. "Like Kurtie would go boxing. He comes with his own 'fragile' label. Anyone can see it's obviously sex pain. And I'm sorry we're both gay, because Blaine, you must have a huge c-"

"Okay, Santana. That's enough!" Kurt hushed.

"Woah, dude. You must've slammed him hard!" Puck laughed.

"Can we all stop talking about my brother's sex life?" Finn roared, storming out of the classroom.

Everyone went silent, guilty.

"So. Who's up for Twister?" Brittany asked innocently.

"What's up, Kurt?" Blaine said, knocking on Kurt's bedroom door.

"Just come in, Blaine" Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed. There was brown leather on the bedposts and a whip on the floor.

"What's going on?" Blaine wondered.

"Today. You're my bitch. Understand? You must only address me as 'master'."

"O-Okay" Blaine was getting hard at the thought of being tied up.

"Safe word?"

"Kettle?" Blaine suggested. Who would think of kettles when they were having sex?

"Kettle it is" Kurt confirmed. "Strip"

"Yes master" Blaine said, taking off all his clothes.

Kurt took his clothes off too. "Right, rules. You must not speak unless spoken to. You must make no noise. Three strikes and you get punished, Okay?"

"Okay"

"Put your arms against the leather"

Blaine held his arms up whilst Kurt bound his wrists to the bed. Kurt picked up the whip and trailed the tassels along Blaine's abs. He kissed Blaine wildly and nicked his upper lip with his teeth.

Blaine let out a small moan of pleasure.

"One strike" Kurt said.

"I'm sorry master" Blaine apologised.

Kurt licked the tip of Blaine's cock, who let out another noise of pleasure.

"Two strikes"

A bead of sweat slipped down Blaine's forehead.

Kurt sucked at the tip, swirling his tongue. Blaine was shaking, he was loving it so much.

Kurt lowered his mouth onto Blaine's cock, and started sucking erratically.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped.

"Strike 3. You broke two rules. You spoke, and you called me Kurt"

"Punish me" Blaine pushed his chest forward.

Kurt cracked the whip in his hands menacingly before laying it to rest on Blaine's stomach. He brought up his arm and quickly pushed it down, fast on Blaine's abs.

A tear of pain and pleasure slipped out of Blaine's eye.

Kurt looked at Blaine, concerned. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, Master. I deserved to be punished master"

"Yes, you did" Kurt sat on Blaine's lap. "I'm going to ride you now" Kurt grabbed Blaine's cock and place it at his entrance. He slowly sat down again, Blaine's cock fully sheathed in his ass. He rode him, the slap of skin against skin louder than anything.

"Master!" Blaine roared, coming into Kurt's ass.

Blaine had spoke out of turn, but Kurt forgave him.

"You're my bitch! My cockslut! Say it!" Kurt yelled.

"Your cockslut!" Blaine answered loudly.

Kurt brought his hands around to pump his own cock, but before he had touched it, he came, hard. "Fuck. Blaine"

"Kurt. You're beautiful. Watching you dominate me like that, super hot"

"Yeah, well. It was fun." Kurt untied the leather strips, which revealed red marks on Blaine's wrists. "Baby, are you okay? Do you want some moisturiser?"

"That would be great, thanks"

Kurt poured some cucumber and aloe vera lotion into his hands and rubbed them together, before gripping Blaine's wrists lightly and massaging it in.

"Thank you baby. Hey, it's only 6:30. Do you want to do something?" Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend.

"Sure. Shall we go see a movie?" Kurt smiled, accepting the kiss.

"Okay. Get dressed then" Blaine said, pulling on a t-shirt.

The boys got dressed and left to go to the cinema, leaving the leather straps, the whip and the cum splattered sheet discarded on the floor... Where anyone could find it...

_**Ooh, cliffhanger. Who do you want to find it? What do you want them to do about it?**_

_**Review please! **_

_**Love you! **_

_**xxx**_


	5. Oh, Crap

_**Hey, one of you reviewed for the idea for who finds it. Thanks to Nonstop Klaine.**_

_**Also, thanks to Freaky gleeky (guest) and Freak of Nature (Guest) for this chapter's kink.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who is supporting me.**_

_**Message me, get to know me. If you want. No pressure :)**_

_**Love you guys**_

_**xx**_

Chapter 5: Oh, Crap.

"KURT?!" Burt Hummel yelled from upstairs, startling Kurt and Blaine, who had just come back from the movie and were grabbing a bite to eat.

"Yes, dad?" Kurt said loudly.

"WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?" Burt screamed.

"Uhm?" Kurt looked at Blaine quizzically, and led him upstairs. "What is it dad? Don't shout, we don't want you having another hear-"

Kurt stopped dead when he realised what room Burt was in. "D-d-dad. What are you doing i-in m-my room?"

"You took my hat, a couple of weeks ago. For some Glee party. I came in here to get it back. But look what I found" Burt was whispering now, shaking with rage.

"Sir?" Blaine mumbled. "What is it?"

"Don't act dumb with me, Blaine. I know all too well what was going on in here" Burt said, exiting the room. "I'll see you downstairs"

Kurt ran into his room and let out a groan. "Oh. My. God. FUCK!" The _utensils _they had used earlier that evening were strewn carelessly across the carpet, in full view.

Blaine quietly followed. "Oh"

"OH?" Kurt shouted. "OH? MY DAD KNOWS ABOUT OUR FUCKING SEX LIFE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OH?"

"Um... Kurt. Calm down. Let's just go downstairs and speak with your dad" Blaine said, snaking an arm around Kurt's waist and rubbing his lower back. "It'll be okay. I promise"

Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder, sniffing loudly as he was guided by Blaine's strong arms downstairs.

"Kurt, Blaine" Burt nodded, speaking softly.

"Burt" Blaine said gently. "What is it you want to speak of?"

"I want to talk about what you two were doing when I wasn't here. Okay?" Burt cast his eyes to the ground. "You two were being inappropriate in my house. I thought I forbid you to do anything like that. And, what you were doing was extreme. It was disgusting and wrong and I don't want my baby boy doing anything like that."

"Dad! I'm in my senior year! You can't tell me what to do any more!" Kurt cried.

" I know, Kurt. I'm not angry. Just a little... Surprised... Disgusted... Freaked out. Can you just tie something on the door if you're doing something and clean up after yourself. Maybe go to Blaine's or something. That would be better. I'm uh... Glad we had this chat. _God, I wish your mother was here_" Burt blushed and scurried out of the room, obviously embarrassed about discussing his son's sex life.

Kurt frowned. "Blaine. I... What the hell just happened?"

Blaine laughed and tangled his fingers through Kurt's. "I think he just told us that he was okay with us having _loud _and _kinky _sex"

"Oh, God. Don't make me hard" Kurt warned.

"Hey. I have something we could try tomorrow morning" Blaine said excitedly.

"What is it?" Kurt said tiredly.

"You'll have to wait and see" Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and led him up to bed.

-.x.-

"Kurt?" Blaine said sleepily, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind.

"Morning beautiful" Kurt said, rolling over to kiss Blaine.

Blaine accepted the kiss and smiled. "Hey. Do you want to have sex and do that thing I said last night"

"I wouldn't say no" Kurt answered.

Blaine got up and reached for a small bad underneath the bed.

"What'cha got there?" Kurt grinned.

Blaine pulled out two silver objects. Kurt gasped.

"_Nipple Clamps?" _Kurt said incredulously.

"Oh, _yeah._ I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm... Because..." Blaine pulled another small object out of the bag.

"No, Blaine please. _Please. No!"_ Kurt whined.

"C'mon Kurt" Blaine gave him a large dose of his puppy-dog eyes. "It's just a cock-ring"

"Yeah. And you know how fast I get off"

"Exactly" Blaine smiled. "But I wont to anything you don't want to do"

"Okay" Kurt sighed. "I'll do it. You owe me"

"_Yes!_" Blaine grinned gleefully.

There was an awkward moment of silence and Blaine started twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, come on then. Are we gonna do it or not?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yes! Yes, okay." Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt and pyjama bottoms off. He placed the cock ring over Kurt's balls and smirked as Kurt writhed in pleasure at just the simple touch.

Blaine got the clamps and snapped them menacingly, before clipping them onto Kurt.

"Mmm... Blaine. Feels so good. Touch me" Kurt moaned breathlessly.

Blaine twisted the clamps. "Oh, yeah. That feel good baby?"

"So good. Take your top off" Kurt said, tugging at the hem of Blaine's shirt impatiently.

Blaine took his shirt off. "Why?"

"So I can do this!" Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's nipples and pulled on them quickly.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted, so surprised he jumped, still holding the nipple clamps.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed as his nipples were terrorised. "Do it again"

Blaine sharply jerked his hands towards him, earning a moan and a shout of pleasure from Kurt.

Blaine pulled them repeatedly, until Kurt was a mess of moans.

"Blaine. Take the ring off. Please. I'm _begging _you. Please!"

Blaine pulled off the ring quickly, and Kurt immediately released in his face. Blaine licked his lips and kissed Kurt, letting him taste himself.

Blaine came in his underwear with a grunt. "I love you"

"I love you too Blaine. Don't ever leave."

"I wont ever leave you Kurt" Blaine placed kisses all over Kurt's body. "Never"

"Good" Kurt whispered. "I'm tired again. Can we go back to sleep?"

"Of course baby" Blaine hugged Kurt and fell onto the bed with his arms still wrapped around him. Kurt snuggled into his chest.

"I love you... _Forev_-..." Kurt drifted off to sleep, cutting his sentence short.

"Forever it is" Blaine whispered. He rested his head on Kurt's messy, brown hair and quickly fell asleep.

_**Hope ya liked the chapter.**_

_**Reviews are mandatory. Well, not really, but they would be nice. Please?**_

_**X**_

_**Love you**_

_**xxx**_


	6. Delicious

_**Since nobody is giving me prompts for kinks, I had to find my own. In fact, no-one posts kinks on tumblr really, so I'm creating my own tumblr, so you can post them and I'll post news on the story and so on, my name is zoesmytheanderson. This kink is food. Enjoy xx**_

Chapter 6: Delicious

"Hey Kurt. I'm not casting tonight. Want to come over?" Blaine smiled, his eyes sparkling as he bounced up to his boyfriend, who was picking at a salad with Mercedes and Rachel.

"Sure?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so excited? You're like a little puppy"

"Oh, you know" Blaine gave Kurt a knowing look.

"No, I don't know. Just tell me, Blaine" Kurt sighed.

"Why do you think? So we can have sex" Blaine blushed.

"Yeeahh, get some!" Mercedes giggled.

"Okay, Blaine. I'll meet you after school at the auditorium." Kurt grinned.

"Wait. What casting do you not have?" Rachel probed.

"Uhm..." Blaine loosened his collar and looked at Kurt for an excuse.

"He runs a small theatre company!" Kurt said quickly.

"Oh, what are you called?" Mercedes looked at Blaine, her eyes smiling, believing.

"Uhm... Starkid?" Blaine offered.

"Yeah, I've heard of them! Cool!" Rachel said, impressed.

"Yep. Starkid. That's what we're called." Blaine said. "Anyway. Got to dash. See you later Kurt"

"I'll be waiting" Kurt winked.

"Ooh, Kurt!" Mercedes laughed as Blaine rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Stop it, guys. It's just sex. It's just like what you do with Finn and Sam. Just normal. Normal not at all weird sex" Kurt lied. He packed up his green-leaf salad and put it in his bag. "I've got to get going too. I'm going to start our History assignment. Bye!"

Rachel and Mercedes stared after him and shared a weird look.

-.-x-x-x-.-

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, his mouth on Blaine's neck.

"Mmm... Kurt. Just like that" Blaine arched his back. "That was a close one today"

"Yeah. Almost got caught out." Kurt sucked and nibbled at Blaine's earlobe, causing moans of immense pleasure for both of them.

"Mmm, good excuse by the way."

"Yeah. Y'Know, Starkid is a real theatre company. A guy called Darren Criss runs it. He kinda looks like you!"

"Huh!" Blaine smiled, bringing his mouth to Kurt's lips.

"Baby. What was it you wanted to do tonight?" Kurt said, in between licks and kisses.

"Well, have you heard of food kinks?"

"Yeah, like whipped cream and stuff?"

"Exactly"

"So we're doing that?"

"Yep!" Blaine grinned enthusiastically.

"Blaine. We'll get... _Dirty._"

"Dirty how?"

"Wont it be messy?"

"Sex is always messy. I don't see you complaining when you have my cum all over your face."

"I suppose... I have heard cream is a great moisturiser!"

"Great!" Blaine clapped his hands gleefully.

Blaine stripped and gestured for Kurt to do the same. When the couple was naked, Blaine jumped on Kurt, nibbling his earlobe.

"Mm, baby. I love you" Kurt mumbled, his body being covered with red marks from where Blaine was sucking on his pale flesh.

" . ! . . !" Blaine murmured between kisses.

Blaine grinned and stuck his tongue out, leaving Kurt sprawled across the bed, star-fished out. He rolled out of the bed and scuttled to his slightly bigger than average wardrobe. His hands disappeared in there for a while, rummaging. Eventually he brought out a can of thick whipped cream, a tub of strawberries and chocolate sauce.

"C'mere" Blaine crooned while Kurt practically fell out of bed and crawled to where Blaine was crouching, his legs open, his perfectly hard cock resting on his thigh.

Kurt giggled, grabbed the chocolate sauce and squirted Blaine's chest with with the sticky substance.

Blaine grinned and sprayed Kurt's chest with whipped cream. Kurt laughed and licked off the chocolate sauce, swirling his tongue around Blaine's nipple.

"Mmm... Baby, you taste delicious" Kurt smiled.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and lunged for Kurt, trying to suck the cream off, but failing. Blaine just diluted it and spread it around.

Blaine's face was smothered with cream when he came up to kiss Kurt's lips.

"Wow, that's good cream" Kurt remarked.

"Only the best for you, my love" Blaine whispered.

Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek and smiled sweetly. He pushed him on the bed so he was laying flat on his back. He shook the can of cream and squirted some on Kurt's cock. Kurt gasped at the coldness of it, and gripped Blaine's unruly curls whilst he started rubbing it in. When Kurt's cock was fully covered in cream he handed him the chocolate sauce.

"Do what you want with it" Blaine instructed.

Kurt flipped the cap off the sauce and grinned devilishly. "Flip"

Blaine flopped on the bed and lay on his stomach, his chin propped up by his hands.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's ass lightly before pulling his cheeks apart, leaving his hole vulnerable. "Hold it" Kurt smiled, watching Blaine replace Kurt's hands with his own.

Kurt shook up the bottle and squirted it into Blaine's hole, then kissed him.

"Kurt, it's cold" Blaine complained.

"I know, baby. I'm going to get it out" Kurt massaged Blaine's shoulders before returning to his ass.

Kurt licked Blaine's hole teasingly, enjoying the moans his boyfriend was making.

"Kurt!" Blaine growled.

Kurt giggled and stuck his tongue in Blaine, deep, without warning. Tasting, feeling. Kurt tongue explored the Blaine's warm chocolate-coated cavern. When Kurt couldn't taste chocolate anymore, he pulled out, causing a groan from Blaine.

"Yum" Kurt mumbled, crawling on top of Blaine. Blaine stood up and crouched between Kurt's open legs, swinging off the edge of the bed. Blaine picked Kurt up, his strong arms supporting his weight easily. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as he playfully spun him around and threatened to drop him.

Blaine threw Kurt back on the bed carefully. He grabbed the punnet of strawberries and ripped off the lid.

"Stay on the bed" Blaine said as Kurt went to sit up.

"Okay" Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine picked up a giant strawberry and bit it in half. He dragged it along Kurt's stomach, leaving a red trail across his pale body. He wrote _I love you _on Kurt's freakishly hair-less chest.

Blaine kissed Kurt's closed eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too" Kurt grinned and pointed to his cock. "It's still covered in cream. It's getting kind of uncomfortable."

Blaine licked his lips and brought his mouth to the white mess in front of him. He kissed the tip and ran his tongue along the head.

"Blaine. It _hurts_" Kurt groaned. "I'm so hard"

Blaine chuckled and practically _engulfed _Kurt's dick. He started bobbing his head up and down, whilst Kurt bucked his hips up every time his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat.

Blaine looked like he had rabies and Kurt actually laughed for a second.

Blaine raised and eyebrow before going faster, making Kurt babble incoherently.

"Blainers. I'm gonna-" Kurt came in a spasm of pleasure, shooting down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed most of it, some dribbling down his chin.

Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine, who was struggling with his hard on. Blaine rolled a condom on and squirted whipped cream on his dick before lining up with Kurt's entrance.

Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulders and entered him slowly, the cream gathering at the base of his cock.

"B-Blaine. Faster... F-Faster. P-Please" Kurt gurgled.

"Your wish is my command" Blaine thrust his hips faster and harder, slamming into his prostate with every motion.

"Fuck, Kurt. I'm close. _Kurt!"_" Blaine came into the condom. He quickly pulled out and disposed of it, leaving Kurt on the bed.

Blaine's eyes widened and he shook Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt? Kurt? Answer me! Kurt?!" Blaine burbled.

"W-Whaa? What happened" Kurt sighed. He got up, his dick sticky with cum.

"You... You blacked out!" Blaine said, in shock.

"Really? Wow. I blacked out? Really? I blacked out from sheer _pleasure"_ Kurt purred.

"Kurt. Are you okay? Not dizzy or anything?" Blaine waved a hand in front of Kurt's face.

"I'm fine, Blaine." Kurt smiled. He hugged Blaine and they flopped on the bed, cuddling. "That was amazing, Blaine. Thank you"

"No problem. Any time" Blaine winked, his fingers entwining with Kurt's. "You're beautiful"

Kurt blushed a deep scarlet. "No, you are. You're perfect, Blaine. I want to be with you forever"

"Forever" Blaine promised.

Kurt sighed contentedly and snuggled into Blaine's torso.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and fell asleep, one arm around his shoulders, and arm linked with Kurt's.


	7. Beautiful

_**Hey, I need to update more, huh? **_

_**I am getting next to nothing in feedback. I need reviews to live! Okay, too desperate? But I do need prompts to continue this... Otherwise it would just be normal, boring sex without Klaine!Kinks.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter. Thanks to sunshinelovebrian**** for the promppppttttttt**_

_**xoxo**_

_**By the way, **_

_**Kurt texts- **italics_

_**Blaine texts- **_**Bold**

Chapter 7: Beautiful

Kurt was sitting in maths with Santana and Mike, loathing every minute. The only good thing was that their normal teacher was off sick, so they had Miss Holiday.

"So, Kurt. I heard you got down on your boyfriend last night" Santana grinned. "Wanky!"

"No.. Uhm. Where did you hear that?" Kurt blushed.

"It's the talk of the school" Mike interjected. "How was it? When Tina and I have sex, it's kind of boring."

"I... Blaine... Stop it!" Kurt screamed.

"Whoa. You can't pretend you're still an innocent virgin, Kurt" Santana said.

"Just... Just stop it!" Kurt cried.

"Kurt? Do you need to be excused? You don't look well" Miss Holiday glanced at Kurt's red face and desperate eyes.

"Yes-No-Yes-Thank you Miss Holiday" Kurt rushed out of the room, his books discarded on the desk. He ran to the boys bathroom and shut himself in a cubicle. He leaned back and breathed deeply, enjoying the silence and the cool air.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated, causing Kurt to almost fall off the toilet.

**Kurtie? R U OK? Santana text me saying U came out of class. Love Blainers xx**

_I'm fine, Blainey. It's all Santana's fault. She started talking to me about our sex last night and I got all embarrassed. Love Kurtie xx_

_**Where R U now? Xx**_

_West wing toilets, top floor. Near room 103. xx_

_**OK, B there in 2 mins xx**_

_I'm waiting x_

Kurt sighed impatiently. It had been about five minutes and Blaine still hadn't arrived to whisk him away on a white horse. Then, a single knock on the cubicle door.

"Kurt?" Blaine hissed. "Are you in here?"

"No" Kurt put on a fake girls voice. "It's just me, Sandra. What are you doing here? "

"Oh, shit. Wrong toilets. Sorry, miss" Blaine cursed and slowly backed away.

"Blaine! It's me!" Kurt said in his normal voice.

"Hey. No fair" Blaine pouted as Kurt opened the door. "So, what's up? A boner you can't hide?" Blaine leaned casually against the door frame.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped.

"Kurt!" Blaine mimicked.

"Okay, yes" Kurt breathed, his cheeks flushing pink.

"You're so cute when you blush" Blaine cooed. "D'You want me to take care of it?"

"Uhm... Blaine. We're in public. We can't d-" Kurt was silenced by a hot kiss on the lips, each boy melting into one another.

"Say that again?"

Kurt's jeans were proving very tight and extremely uncomfortable. "Please. But no sex. I want you to do me tonight"

"Of course, Kurtie Pie"

Kurt beckoned Blaine into the toilet cubicle- Hm.. very romantic- and locked the door behind him.

Blaine looked at Kurt innocently as he struggled to get rid of his skinny jeans. "You want some help with that?" Blaine asked, slipping off his trousers with ease.

"Damn, why did I wear such tight jeans today? No, Blaine. I do not need your help, nor your _helpful_ suggestions"

"I was only asking" Blaine licked his lips, somehow a stained red.

When Kurt had finally wriggled out of his clothes, he stared at Blaine's face, quizzically. "What's up with your lips?"

"Huh? _Oh._ I had a cherry lollipop in class. It was delicious. And _long._ And _red._"

"Fuck you, Blaine Anderson" Kurt glared. "Suck me"

Blaine smirked and shook his head. "No"

"No?!" Kurt gasped incredulously. His face was almost comical.

"No" Blaine said stubbornly. "Bend over. Put your hands on the door"

Kurt did as he was told, secretly loving this side of Blaine.

Blaine groped Kurt's ass and squeezed it, leaving red hand marks. He kissed each finger print, stroking Kurt's thighs.

Kurt moaned at Blaine's feather-light touch, his hands cold and soothing. "I love you, Blaine Anderson"

"I love you too" Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt's forehead. He placed his hands on Kurt's butt cheeks and spread them, before burying his face in them, his tongue flicking like a snake.

Kurt arched his back and pushed down on Blaine's face, making no space for his tongue, except Kurt's hole. Blaine put his wet tongue in Kurt and swirled it around, tasting him.

"Your. Ass. Is. Delicious... It's. Beautiful. Like. You." Blaine whispered between licks. He pulled away and Kurt whined at the loss.

"C'mon. We better get you back to class" Blaine smiled. He noticed Kurt's boner and then realised that he was sporting one too. He grabbed Kurt's with his right hand and gripped his with his left. It took Kurt completely by surprise and he yelped in pleasure.

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek. He started pumping both at the same time, Kurt becoming a mess of moans.

"Blaine. Blaine. I'm gonna- BLAINE!" Kurt shouted and came all over the door.

"ME TOO!" Blaine shot his liquid over Kurt's black shirt, leaving it a stained white.

"Boys? Is everything okay in here?" Miss Holiday poked her head through the boys bathroom door.

"Fuck" Blaine muttered.

"Yes Miss. Everything is great!" Kurt said and hurried to get his trousers on and do up the zipper. He stepped out of the cubicle while Blaine slipped into the next one under the wooden separator. Kurt rushed out of the door, Blaine following.

"Kurt? What's that on your shirt?" Miss Holiday inquired.

"Nothing miss" Kurt yelled.

"Just keep walking" Blaine murmured, grabbing hold of Kurt's hand and leading him to his classroom. "Have fun"

Kurt growled in response, opening the door and running back inside. He sat at his desk, out of breath and panting. Santana raised her eyebrow.

"Don't even ask" Kurt hissed.

_**Hope you like the chapter :) Next chapter is public sex, I NEED PROMPTS TO CARRY ON WITH THIS STORY. So if you like it, review with your ideas on the next chapter, and what you want Klaine to do.**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xx**_


	8. Caught Red Handed

_**Thank you for all the reviews and whatnot, and the positive feedback. I've set out to thank each of you that has followed my story, sorry if I haven't got to you yet. **_

_**This kink is from sunshinelovebrian (The Pool Kink) and JustAnotherStudent (Getting Caught By New Directions)**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**xx**_

Chapter 8: Caught Red Handed

"Happy birthday baby" Blaine Anderson cooed, handing Kurt a bunch of red and white roses.

"Thanks, honey. I can't believe everyone else forgot" Kurt Hummel frowned, inviting Blaine into his house.

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Oh Well, at least we've got the house to ourselves. It's pretty hot out there"

"Yeah" Kurt smiled briefly. "It is. Maybe we should take a dip in the pool"

"I'm down for that" Blaine took off his shirt. "Um.. I didn't bring swimming shorts"

"We don't need them" Kurt said seductively, stripping down and watching Blaine look at him oddly while he did the same.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led them outside to the Hudson-Hummel family pool. Luckily, there was nobody there to share it. Kurt grinned at Blaine and stuck his tongue out, cannonballing into the water.

"Hey!" Blaine ran after Kurt, executing a perfect dive, barely making a splash at all.

Kurt shook his head violently, water droplets flying everywhere. He let out a small burst of laughter. "Oh no. Your hair is melting!"

"Crap" Blaine immediately attended to his now gel-less hair. "I'm gonna look like a toilet brush"

"It's cute" Kurt smiled and swam over to Blaine. "So. Are we going to take advantage of this situation?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, still smoothing down his hair.

Kurt's hand slipped under the water.

"Oh!" Blaine gasped as Kurt's small hand wrapped around his member, already half-hard. "Kurt"

"Shh" Kurt embraced Blaine, grinding against him. "I want to fuck you, Blaine. Is that okay?"

"Kurt. I've never... We talked about this." Blaine closed his eyes and slowly pushed Kurt away.

"Please Blaine. It will feel great. I promise" Kurt pleaded.

"O-okay. P-p-please, j-just go s-s-slow." Blaine stuttered.

"The water will make it easier" Kurt promised. He spun Blaine around and massaged his ass. "So tight for me"

"Mmm." Blaine threw his head back.

Kurt circled a finger around Blaine's hole, teasing. He plunged in, knuckle-deep.

Blaine almost screamed.

"Blainers?! Are you okay?" Kurt said quickly, his finger still in Blaine.

"I'm... Good. J-Just move" Blaine whimpered, a tear slipping down his cheek and falling into the water.

Kurt kissed the nape of Blaine's neck and slowly pulled his finger out, before replacing it with two.

Blaine started shaking. With pain or with pleasure, Kurt didn't know. He crooked his fingers, searching for the little nub of white-hot passion. His finger brushed against Blaine's prostate and Blaine threw his arms in the air and almost drowned.

Kurt chuckled lightly and took his fingers out.

Blaine groaned at the loss. "Just as it was getting good"

"Do you not want my cock in you then?"

"Yes! Yes, please baby!" Blaine murmured, running a hand through his curly hair, still dripping wet.

Kurt laughed again and lined up his cock with Blaine's entrance, teasing him.

"Kurt. Do it" Blaine growled, pushing his hips back, hoping it would slip in. Kurt put his cock in Blaine's hole and thrust his hip forward, angling his pelvis so he hit Blaine's prostate every time.

"K-K-K-Kurt. F-Fuck m-m-me h-h-harder" Blaine hissed, his knuckles white as he gripped onto the pool edge as Kurt slammed into him mercilessly.

"Happy birth-" A loud, high voice rang out. "Oh. My. God"

The whole of New Directions, and some of the Warblers stood on the edge of the pool, having entered through the back gate.

Kurt, who hadn't noticed, continued fucking Blaine into the tiles.

"Kurt! Kurt! Stop!" Blaine yelled.

"No, Blaine. So close." Kurt screamed and released, laying his head on Blaine's back. "Hey, why didn't you-" Kurt's eyes widened as he noticed his friends standing there, a perfect O of surprise on their lips. "Crap"

"That's the word I would use" Rory said, dumbstruck, unable to tear his eyes away from the duo.

An awkward silence, struck the group. It was, of course, Santana who broke it. "Yeah! Get some!"

Mercedes started laughing, and everyone followed, leaving Kurt and Blaine the only serious ones.

"Stop laughing! It's not... It's not funny!" Kurt cried, reaching for a towel. "Don't look!"

Blaine and Kurt slipped out of the pool whilst their _friends _turned their backs, and wrapped towels around themselves.

"You decent?" Joe called.

"Yeah" Kurt said as everyone turned back around. "Guys. What're you doing here?!"

"You don't think we'd have forgot your birthday, did you, Kurt? Rachel grinned.

"Actually, they did forget, but I reminded them." Finn corrected. "How could I forget your birthday dude, you've been pestering me all week, and my mum. You weren't at home when I got up, I'm guessing you were at Blaine's, so I called everyone!"

"Oh!" Kurt said, one hand holding up his towel, and one arm around Blaine. "Thank you, guys"

Blaine smiled nervously. "Uhm... Can we go and get dressed?"

"Oh, yeah. Fuck. Forgot about that!" Puck laughed.

Kurt and Blaine hurried out of the garden and into Kurt's room.

Kurt closed the door behind him. "So, Blaine. Was that good?"

"That was embarrassing!" Blaine answered.

"I mean the sex"

"Oh, yeah. That was amazing!"

A smile played at the corners of Kurt's lips. "But you didn't get off"

Blaine frowned. "No, I didn't"

Kurt ran towards Blaine and latched his mouth onto Blaine's neck. His hands travelled lower and he gripped Blaine's cock, before pumping it up and down, his lips on Blaine's.

"Kurt" Blaine whispered. "Don't stop"

Kurt jerked Blaine off faster, until he came all over his wet chest. Kurt giggled and rubbed at Blaine with his towel, drying and cleaning him. Blaine playfully hit Kurt with a pillow as he struggled into his boxers.

They got dressed and went to meet their friends, half of them in the pool.

Finn was standing over them, shaking his head. "My brother just had sex in that pool, and, he probably didn't use a condom. Jus' sayin'"

"Sweet, sweet baby unicorn juice" Brittany smiled.

Kurt and Blaine ran over to the edge of the pool, splashing each other and giggling, their earlier rendezvous hopefully forgotten... But Nick and Jeff hadn't forgotten, and they planned to act on that pretty soon...

_**LOVE! Check out my new story, Strangers :) More smut., hehe, I have a problem ;)**_

_**Remember to REVIEW!**_

_**xx**_


	9. Let's go SHOPPING!

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, got caught up with my birthday and homework, and I got SERIOUSLY sick. :( Anyway, I might not update so often, I go back to school next week. Dreading it. Hooray for year 9. ;) Thank you to dcrissgirl for the idea for this chapter.**_

_**I use dollars in this chapter. Forgive me, I'm not familiar with the currency so I might be a bit off with the pricing.**_

Chapter 9: Let's go shopping!

"Blaine. Blaine" Kurt panted, getting close to his orgasm.

Blaine thrust in and out, harder than he'd ever done Kurt before. He came in Kurt's ass with a shout, his hand covered in the older boy's cum.

"B-Blaine? W-What are you doing?" Kurt questioned, still feeling Blaine inside of him.

"I want to keep my juices inside of you. Save them for later" Blaine kissed Kurt's collarbone.

"Blaine. We've got to go shopping. Lima Mall doesn't have a Versace, you know. We'll have to go out of town."

"I know. I'm getting you that grey cashmere jumper you wanted."

"Blaine, you don't have to do that. I'm saving up for it" Kurt smiled, getting used to the intrusion in his hole.

"Don't worry about it" Blaine whispered, running his hands along Kurt's sides.

"Blaine. We have to get dressed. C'mon. Get out of me." Kurt said, trying to pull away from Blaine, but his hands gripped his sides. "Blaine"

Blaine chuckled and lifted part of the mattress up with one hand, retrieving something from underneath it. An anal plug. "This is going to keep everything in you" Blaine said, grinding his hips.

"Okay, okay. Just stop teasing. Please" Kurt sighed, letting Blaine place the cool, clear object in his hole.

"Okay baby. Now get dressed." Blaine kissed the slightly pink hand-prints he had left on Kurt. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"No, it's okay. It didn't hurt." Kurt replied, pulling on clean underwear, which felt weird against the plug.

"No, it's not okay. I want you to tell me if I ever hurt you. _Ever._ Physically, or mentally. Okay?"

"Yes, Blainers. I understand." Kurt said, watching Blaine pick up his clothes from the floor.

When they were both dressed, Kurt noticed something and giggled.

"What? What?" Blaine asked, looking down at his clothes and around him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. _I _didn't do _anything. _Neither have you!" Kurt laughed, waiting for Blaine to get it.

"Just tell me, Kurt. Versace closes soon" Blaine ran a hand through his hair impatiently. _"Oh! _Why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't change it. Your hair looks cute like that. All mussed up and sweaty and curly. It _totally _turns me on"

"Oh! Well, I suppose I could leave it like this. But if we see anyone we know, you're taking the blame"

"Always" Kurt smiled and captured Blaine's lips in a fairytale kiss.

Xoxo

"C'mon! They have those white skinny jeans I wanted! And that moisturiser! It's all in the sale! Am I dreaming?!" Kurt yelled, pulling Blaine into Versace.

"No, Mr Hummel. But you can pinch me _any_ time you want" A seductive voice whispered from the shirt rack.

"Excuse me? He has a boyfriend. Me" Blaine growled.

"Oh, we know!" A different voice called.

"Who are you?" Kurt shouted, blushing.

Two figures stepped out, wearing pure cotton black coats. They lifted their hoods.

"Jeff! Nick!" Kurt squealed, running to hug the boys.

"Hey, Kurt! Blaine" Jeff laughed, peeling Kurt's arms off of him and Nick.

"Hey! Where have you guys been?!" Blaine grinned, slapping their shoulders playfully.

"I took Nick to Miami to see my brother, Austin" Jeff answered, kissing Nick on the cheek.

"Aw. Austin is so cute. How's Dez?" Kurt probed.

"They're great. They're both great. I must tell you, that Dez is growing into a fine specimen of a man" Jeff smiled, his hand rubbing the small of Nick's back.

"Hey!" Nick warned.

Kurt laughed and threaded his fingers through Blaine's.

"Hey, do you guys wanna come over later? We've got to do some shopping first though" Blaine asked the two over-excited boys.

"Yes! Sure!" Nick yelped. "Hey, I like your hair like that, Blaine. You should leave it curly more often"

"Told you" Kurt whispered.

"I don't know" Blaine muttered. "We'll leave you guys to do some shopping. Do you want to come over about eight?"

"Yeah, cool. I'll need to get something in Nick's mouth before, otherwise he gets cranky" Jeff stated.

"Ew! Way to much information." Kurt moaned.

" What? What?" Jeff said, unaware of the innuendo.

"He means _food._ I'm hungry- Not horny" Nick sighed.

"Are you sure about that?" Blaine asked.

"Come on, Jeff" Nick giggled, snaking his arm around Jeff's waist and leading him towards the exit.

Kurt burst into a fit of laughter. "He still didn't get it!"

"Okay, okay. C'mon Kurtie. Let's get you some clothes" Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair, pressing his lips against his forehead.

Kurt's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh my God. Look at that!" Kurt pointed at a small rack consisting of ties.

"What?" Blaine smiled.

Kurt walked over to the stand and picked up a bowtie. "Look! It has little music notes on it. I have to get this for you!"

"I'll let you buy it for me. _If _you let me buy you that jumper you've been saving for." Blaine bargained.

"But.. But Blaine! That jumper costs fifty dollars." Kurt gasped. "This is only twelve dollars."

" Deal or no deal?" Blaine said. _(Hehe)_

"Fine" Kurt said stubbornly. "But I'm paying you back"

"Only with your love" Blaine raced to the front of the shop and carefully picked up the jumper.

Kurt grabbed the white jeans and the moisturiser, then headed to the pay desk.

Blaine picked up a stripy shirt and some hair gel.

Kurt's total came to sixty-four dollars, while Blaine paid eighty-nine dollars.

"Blaine. It's too much. I have to pay you back" Kurt frowned.

"No. Kurt. I insist" Blaine smiled.

"But I-"

"No. Kurt, I'm paying for this." Blaine interrupted, handing over cash for his shopping.

They exited the shop with their bags, and walked to the car.

"At least let me drive. You just relax" Kurt grinned, opening the passenger door for Blaine.

"Okay. Thanks" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and hopped into the car, taking Kurt's bags and putting them in the back.

Kurt sat in the drivers seat and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Thank you, Blainers. For my jumper. I love you so, so much" Kurt smiled and put his key in the ignition. He slowly backed out of the car space.

"Thank _you._ I love my bowtie. I love you more" Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's leg. His fingers began climbing up Kurt's leg as they drove home. When they brushed Kurt's dick, he yelped, and almost hit Finn's car.

"Blaine!"

Blaine laughed and jumped out of the car, running over to Kurt's side. He opened the door for him.

"Thank you" Kurt said politely, gripping Blaine's hand and walking to the door. It was already dark out, even though it was only seven PM.

"Let's get ready for Niff." Blaine ran up the stairs, two at a time, Kurt following.

"Niff?" Kurt questioned.

"Nick and Jeff. It's their couple name."

"Oh. What's ours?"

"Klaine. Or Blurt" Blaine answered.

"I prefer Klaine. My name's first" Kurt grinned, casually taking his clothes off.

"I prefer it too" Blaine shrugged off his jacket and pulled down his underwear.

Blaine threw Kurt onto the bed, so he was laying on his stomach. "I have waited so long to clean you out."

Kurt moaned and opened his legs.

Blaine moved his face closer to Kurt ass. He brutally pulled out the plug and Kurt cried out in pain.

"Kurt?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"I'm fine" Kurt whispered, wiggling his hips.

Blaine put his mouth to Kurt's hole, catching the dripping cum with his tongue.

"Hmm... I taste good!" Blaine exclaimed, straining his neck to clash tongues with Kurt.

"You do!" Kurt smiled.

Blaine pushed his tongue inside Kurt's ass, licking every surface he could reach. Kurt was shaking with pleasure.

Eventually, Blaine pulled out, his lips red and slightly swollen. "You're clean"

"Thank you, baby. That was so good. Jeff and Nick are going to be here in 15 minutes!" Kurt said.

"Damn. Well, get on the bed and stay there. I'll put a robe on and answer the door when they-" Blaine stopped when he heard the doorbell ring. He flew down the stairs and opened the door.

"I know we're early. Sorry, couldn't wait" Jeff apologised.

"Where's Kurt?" Nick smiled sweetly.

"Upstairs. Follow me" Blaine walked up the stairs, while Jeff closed the door.

Blaine screamed when he opened Kurt's bedroom door. Screamed, then fainted.

Nick ran to Kurt's room and looked in, to be met with a sight that was so horrible, (But also extremely sexy) it made him faint too...

_**Cliffhanger. **_

_**Oooh. I know what's gonna happen next. But you don't! MWAHAHAHAHA. Prompts for other chapters please!**_

_**Haha, what's happening in Kurt's room? Or, rather... Who?**_

_**x**_


	10. No Giveaways

_**Haha, the time has come! **_

_**This is based on the view point of Kurt, but is not set in first person.**_

_**The moment you have been waiting for...**_

_**What happens?**_

_**Read on...**_

Chapter 10: …

The intruder tapped on the bed post three times impatiently. He stroked Kurt's chest, white and luminescent in the darkness, as the only light was a dim lamp on the bed-side table. Kurt quivered with fear, not knowing who his captor was. He pulled away violently when he felt the light touch of warm fingers on his skin. Kurt analysed the situation carefully. His arms and legs were tied to the bed post, his mouth was gagged and one of his scarves was tied around his eyes.

"Crap. That's going to strain the fabric!" Kurt thought, before once again realising the situation he was in, and his mind could not be invaded by such petty thoughts.

He heard a high pitched scream, a voice that Kurt knew extremely well. Blaine.

Kurt thrashed about, demanding in a series of gestures to be released.

Another scream, followed by a low chuckle.

"Such children" The voice sneered.

The voice was familiar, but Kurt could not put his finger on it.

Kurt screamed against the fabric, his eyes welling with tears.

"Kurt? Kurt? Oh my God? Are you okay? Kurt?!"

Kurt could easily place that voice. Nick.

Kurt could hear heavy footsteps and suddenly the blind-fold was being pulled from his eyes, as was the scarf from his mouth.

Kurt was staring into the face of his captor, their eyes hard, mouth twisted into a smirk.

What was extremely frightening was that Kurt knew that face so well. He didn't like it, but he knew it. _(Any guesses so far?)_

The intruder leaned down to brush his lips with Kurt's, but Kurt pressed his lips together.

"Blaine. Where's Blaine?" Kurt managed, his throat sore and dry.

"He's here. And your other little friends. I had to restrain baby Nick though." The voice said pleasantly.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt growled.

"I want you. Just for one night. Blaine can join in too, if he would like. Nick and Jeff as well."

"No! No!" Kurt screamed.

"Come on Kurtie. I can do this all night. I've heard about your body, your _kinkiness._" The voice whispered seductively in Kurt's ear.

"Okay, okay. Just please. Let me go. Don't hurt me, or Blaine. Please" Kurt cried.

"That's what I like to hear" Kurt's captor released the bonds from his legs and arms.

Kurt heard a small whimper to his left and he sharply turned his head. "Blaine!"

"Kurt? I'm so sorry" Blaine sobbed, crawling over to Kurt's bed and kissing him.

Nick untied the rope on his leg and rushed to the cabinet, picking up Kurt's mobile. "Hello? Police? Come quickly! There's been a break in. He tied up my friend. Please help!"

"_Where? The name?" _The crackled voice replied.

"Thirty-Two Mandeville Close. The victim is Kurt Hummel. The attacker? Smythe. Sebastian Smythe"...

_**Did you get it?**_

_**Don't worry, Kurt doesn't press charges.**_

_**Whoa, that was fun to write! It was quite short.**_

_**I just made up the address.**_

_**In the next chapter, it's Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian pairing.**_

_**Sebastian has the key to Kurt's house so he has to uphold his end of the bargain, obviously.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Sorry, no smut in this chapter.**_

_**xx**_


	11. Authors Note Last Chapter Misleading

AUTHOR NOTE:

I apologise if my last chapter upset anyone. You'll find out what it all was in the next chapter. Truly, it was all a dream on Kurt's part, and he wakes up sweating in Blaine's bed after fainting in Blaine's car. Seriously, why would I write something like that, if it was true to the characters? Chapter 10 was extremely dark and I know that it really didn't appeal to some of my readers. I don't think that one chapter should cloud your judgement on the whole fiction though.

Thank you to all my readers who have stuck by me, but I totally understand if you want to discontinue reading.

Love, Zoe

xxx


	12. Awakened

_**Okay, deep breath. Don't think about all the haters, only the love. LOVE!**_

_**Okay, I'm good.**_

_**My mum always told me that there was going to be people out there that didn't like what I do... I guess this is one of those times. I'm just glad that she hasn't found my stories. I would be grounded for life!**_

_**I really want to thank everyone that has supported me throughout, even if you didn't exactly agree with the last chapter. OMGEZZ. I accidentally read a spoiler and it made me die inside. Literally. I don't want to live now. Okay. I live in England and season four isn't out till January. But i've been watching it online. In episode four, apparently- I can't say it. The words will not come out. It hurts too much. But I guess its good for me, in a way... But I wont give away anything. Just read this fic while it's still slightly accurate.**_

_**So, thank you, all. Chapter 11. Well, chapter 12, I guess.**_

Chapter 11: Awakened

Kurt awoke in a cold sweat, tears dripping down his cheeks. He opened his watery eyes and sniffed. "BLAINE?!"

"Yes, love" A voice said from the end of the bed.

Kurt sat up and realised where he was. Blaine's bedroom. The room in Blaine's house that Kurt knew the most. He had memorised the sky-blue walls, the cream carpet, the photos of his family and Kurt, the hair-care products.

Blaine was sitting at the edge of the bed, watching Kurt anxiously. "You fainted in my car"

"Did I? I had the moat horrendous dream. Even worse than Tina's."

"I called the hospital. They said to wait until you woke up" Blaine smiled, but it was forced. "You were screaming. I thought you were going to _die, _Kurt. You were out for about ten hours"

Kurt crawled over to where Blaine was sitting and straddled his hips. "I wouldn't die on you, Blaine"

A tear slipped down Blaine's cheek. "If you had died... I don't know how I could live... Without you"

"Blaine" Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he sniffed loudly.

Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair and hugged him close. "Never letting go"

Kurt grinned and put his lips to Blaine's. Their mouths moved slowly, a passionate, loved-up kiss.

Blaine pulled away. "So tell me about this nightmare then"

Kurt shuddered and looked away. "Too soon. Where did Jeff and Nick go?"

"I called them. They understood." Blaine said.

"Okay" Kurt licked his lips.

"You should... You should call your dad" Blaine sighed guiltily.

"You told my dad?"

"What if you had died? Your dad wouldn't have known. He came to visit you, a couple of hours ago."

"Okay" Kurt reached into his pocket at brought out his mobile phone. There was an array of messages across the screen.

_1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: Rachel x_

_KURT? Are you okay? Call me when you get this! Xx_

_1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: Finn_

_Yo, dude! R U alright? Every1 is talkin about U! Call wen U get this x_

_2 NEW MESSAGES FROM: Mercedes x_

_Kurtie? Are you good, boy? Text when you get this, honey xx_

–

_KURT?! Okay, I'm worried now. Xx TEXT!_

_1 NEW VOICE MESSAGE FROM: Rory_

_Hello, Kurt. I hope you are okay. My thoughts are with you!_

_1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: Puck_

_Yo, my boy, Kurt. Wassup? Text me when you get this, A'ight? X_

"That's a lot of messages" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Everybody is worried about you" Blaine explained.

Kurt scrolled through his contacts until he reached D. He tapped the screen and held the phone up to his ear. "Dad?

"_Honey? Are you okay? I was so worried!" _Burt Hummel cried.

"Dad, I'm okay. Just got a bit of a headache, that's all!"

"_We need to get you to a hospital! Your brother is here. Talk to him, he's so shaken!"_

"Okay, Dad. Hey, Finn" Kurt sighed.

"_Hey, dude. Are you okay?" _Finn practically screamed through the phone.

"I'm good, Finn. Tell dad that I don't need to go to the hospital and I'll be back in a couple of hours. Okay? Love you, bye!" Kurt quickly hung up.

"We have a couple of hours... To ourselves..." Kurt smiled seductively.

"Kurt" Blaine rubbed his temples. "You were just unconscious for ten hours. And you want to have sex?"

"No. Not sex. Make love" Kurt corrected, pouncing on Blaine and licking at his neck.

"Kurt. What's wrong with you?" Blaine snapped, pushing Kurt away.

Kurt sat on the pillow quietly. "You shouted. You never shout" A tear slipped down Kurt's cheek.

"No... No, I'm sorry, Kurt. But you need to see a doctor. You fainted, and now you just... It's like... You're only with me for the sex. That hurts, Kurt. I love you. So much."

"I... I..." Kurt burst into tears. "I'm (_sob) _so sorry _(sob) _Blaine. I love y-y-you s-s-so much. It's j-just the s-s-sex is s-s-so good, and I w-want as much as I can because... Because I'm worried that... I-I-I'm worried that someone will t-take you away f-from m-me."

"Why would you think that?" Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, and let him cry into his shoulder.

"Yesterday. Y-You were on the phone t-t-to your d-dad. You said you w-would try to see him. H-He lives in England now, Blaine. You would be there a l-long time. I would m-miss you terribly. T-Then your dad would c-convince you to stay there."

"I am going nowhere. He's coming over here next month. I would _never _leave you, Kurt. Never."

Kurt sniffed and looked up at Blaine with his large, dreamy eyes. "Really?"

"Really." Blaine confirmed.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine lightly on the cheek.

"Come on" Blaine said softly. "Let's get you cleaned up. You're due at your house in an hour or so"

Kurt reluctantly followed Blaine into the bathroom.

"I do love you, Kurt"

"I love you too"

_**Sorry if the chapter was a bit sappy and ended to quickly. I just really wanted to get this out here. Okay. Please review. It means a lot to me. Thanks xx**_


	13. Nightmares

_**Sorry that I haven't updated. I've been on Wattpad, and stuff has been happening. Check me out as 'ThousandYearsAgo' on Wattpad, if you want. Okay so… Yeah. LOVE YA! Follow on twitter TheRealZoeLynn**_

Chapter… 13

"Kurt… Sh… It's okay" Blaine soothed, his hands stroking Kurt's hair.

Kurt's eyes were wide, and frightened, but he was not awake. He was having another nightmare. He'd been having them for over two weeks now. Ever since he had fainted in Blaine's car.

Kurt still refused to tell him what they were about, but from his shouts of "_No, Sebastian" _and _"Get off of me, Sebastian!", _Blaine had a pretty good idea.

Kurt often shouted for Blaine when he was dreaming, and Blaine would rush to him, kiss the top of his forehead, and place a cool towel on his brow.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt mewled, his body shivering.

"Yes, honey?" Blaine murmured, holding Kurt close.

"Was I… D-Did I wake you?" Kurt asked.

"No, sweetie" Blaine smiled, still stroking Kurt's hair.

Kurt turned to face his boyfriend, his eyes watering. "I-I'm so s-sorry, B-Blaine. You s-shouldn't have to go through t-this."

"I'm here for you." Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a sweet, tender, forgiving kiss.

"T-Thank you" Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest, and fell asleep again, but it was not long before he was violently convulsing.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine stuttered, concerned. "Kurt?! Wake up!" Blaine wanted to scream at the boy in his arms, to wake up, and kiss him, and hold him, and love him…

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled.

"W-What?" Kurt sniffed, tears streaming from his eyes. "What happened?"

"We need to get you to a doctor. Fast." Blaine cried, studying Kurt's pale, sweaty face and nervous eyes.

Blaine bundled Kurt into his car, and they drove to the nearest hospital.

"H-Help!" Blaine bellowed, carrying Kurt's limp body. "M-My boyfriend is ill."

Kurt was rushed to accident and emergency, and was put in a bed.

A doctor eyed up Blaine. "Describe the scene."

"W-Well, h-he was having a nightmare, and he woke up, asked if I was okay, then went back to sleep. A few moments later, he was experiencing convulsions." Blaine said quickly, anxious to hear the verdict.

"Has Kurt been drinking?" The doctor asked.

"Kurt doesn't drink!" Blaine snapped. "Where's my boyfriend? I need to see him"

"He's having tests." The doctor replied. "Do you know what caused the nightmare? How long have they been going on?"

"He's been having nightmares for over two weeks. They started when he and from what I can tell, they involve a boy called Sebastian"

"Who's Sebastian?" The doctor said.

"He's a nasty, vindictive, manipulative, condescending rat." Blaine responded, his eyes filling with hate.

"Okay, I think I have enough to go on" The doctor smiled sympathetically. "Well, the first thing I would say, is that he is experiencing Alcohol withdrawal. But since you said that young Kurt doesn't drink… I'd say it was an extreme case of post-traumatic stress disorder. Has anything happened to him, that is likely to affect him?"

"N-No… I don't think…" Blaine shook his head, and then stopped himself. "His father has been diagnosed with prostate cancer, if that's anything." Blaine remembered.

"Yes, that would be it. Thank you, Mr Anderson. He'll be fine"

Blaine sighed, and sat down on a chair, waiting for the doctors to bring Kurt back out.


	14. Make me Happy

_**Sorry I haven't updated. Don't kill me. And I'm getting kind of bummed by the lack of reviews... For all you kinky fuckers, here's some promised Klaine smut. D: Okay. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 13 or 14: Make me happy.

"I'm fine, really, Blaine" Kurt sighed, playing with Blaine's fingers as they sat, outstretched, watching a film.

Blaine smiled lightly at Kurt's attempts to get him to bed. "No, no. I believe you"

"Bllaaiinneee" Kurt whined, nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

It had been five weeks since Kurt had been to the hospital, and four weeks since the nightmares had stopped.

"Kuuuurrrtttt" Blaine mimicked.

"Come on!" Kurt sucked on Blaine's collarbone, making him squirm.

"Kurt. Don't. I can't. Mmm." Blaine moaned, throwing his head back while Kurt explored his chest with his tongue.

Kurt's teeth grazed on Blaine's nipple.

"Fuck, Kurt. I haven't done this in so long. I need you." Blaine groaned.

Kurt smirked, hands roaming his boyfriend's vulnerable body.

"Blaine." Kurt shook his head teasingly. "Naughty boys don't get what they want. Say please."

"P-Please" Blaine stammered, as Kurt repeatedly bit down on his nipple, making provocative faces.

"Good boy." Kurt smiled, tugging on his shirt. When all of their clothes were removed-In record time- Blaine pounced on his boyfriend, sucking on his neck, leaving a red mark, which probably wouldn't fade for weeks.

"Naughty boy. What will I tell dad?" Kurt tutted, gesturing to the extremely noticeable redness on his neck.

"Shut up, Kurt. Just fuck me."

Kurt shot him an evil glare.

"Please." Blaine added, an angelic smile on his face.

"Since you put it so politely." Kurt roughly pulled Blaine closer, tearing open a packet of lube that was on his bedside table. He poured it on his dick, never taking his eyes off Blaine's tight, hot hole.

"K-Kurt. T-Take me." Blaine shivered.

Kurt entered Blaine swiftly, thrusting hard.

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"I haven't had sex in a month!" Kurt cried, thrusting mercilessly.

"Kurt..." Blaine whimpered, pain quickly turning into pleasure.

Kurt pounded into Blaine, his tongue darting out every so often to wet his lips.

Blaine flipped onto his back. "You look so sexy when you release. I'd hate to miss it"

Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine sweetly. Blaine began to pump his dick, his eyes glazing over.

Kurt's thrusts became slower, and their moans more frequent.

"B-Blaine. I'm gonna-"

"M-Me too"

They came in complete synchronisation, sighing happily.

"Thank you. I know you wanted to wait." Kurt snuggled under the covers, licking off the cum that was on Blaine's hand.

"You seduced me." Blaine frowned, sulking.

Kurt smirked. "I didn't know it would be so easy."

"Yeah, well."

"Awhh" Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek. "Don't be sad."

"I'm not. That was amazing." Blaine breathed. "Next time, we should invite Jeff and Nick over again."

"MmHmm." Kurt agreed.

"I'm absolutely knackered. That's the most exercise I've had in ages."

Kurt laughed, and it was like a peal of bells. "Yes. Goodnight, Blaine. I love you."

"Love you too" Blaine murmured sleepily.

Kurt chuckled, and drifted into slumber.

_**Was quite short, need to get into the swing of smut again. Haha. I've been so innocent. Well, my friend made me write a 'Drapple' story. If you don't know what Drapple is, then... Good. It's horrifying. Don't know if I should post it. Haha. Anyways, REVIEW please. They really make my day, and I'll personally thank everyone that does. Thank you xx**_


End file.
